2012 Singapore Grand Prix
2012 Singapore Grand Prix |image = |caption = Race 14 of 20 in the 2012 Formula One season |Date = 23 September 2012 |Official name = 2012 Formula 1 SingTel Singapore Grand Prix |Location = Marina Bay Street Circuit 5.073 km (3.152 mi) |Distance = 59 laps, 299.170 km (185.896 mi) |Weather = Hot and humid, 29 °C (84 °F) |Driver = Lewis Hamilton (McLaren-Mercedes) |Time = 1:46.362 |Driver 2 = Nico Hülkenberg (Force India-Mercedes) |Time 2 = 1:51.033 on lap 52 |First = Sebastain Vettel (Red Bull-Renault) |Second = Jenson Button (McLaren-Mercedes) |Third = Fernando Alonso (Ferrari)}}The 2012 Singapore Grand Prix (formally known as the 2012 Formula 1 SingTel Singapore Grand Prix) is a Formula One motor race that took place at the Marina Bay Street Circuit in Marina Bay, Singapore, Singapore on 23 September 2012 as the fourteenth round of the 2012 season. The race was the thirteenth time that a Singapore Grand Prix has been held, and the fifth time it was a round of the Formula One World Championship. Lewis Hamilton started the race from pole. Sebastian Vettel won the race, his second of the season, after Hamilton's gearbox failed early in the race. Report Background Free practice Qualifying Race Hamilton lead from the start with Maldonado falling to 4th and Vettel and Button overtaking into P2 and P3 respectively. On lap twenty three, Hamilton's gearbox failed forcing him to retire allowing Vettel to take the lead which continued until the end of the race. It was noted to be the 2nd mechanical retirement for the Briton. On lap 30, Karthikeyan crashed at turn 18 causing yellow flags and a safety car to be deployed. Maldonado retired with hydraulic issues before the safety car came in. Two laps later, Schumacher and Vergne collided, with Schumacher failing to brake properly, and consequently crashing into the back of Vergne's Toro Rosso, resulting in their retirement. After the crash, Schumacher climbed out of his car and went over to apologise to Vergne. Paul di Resta managed to keep Mercedes driver Nico Rosberg at bay to claim his career-best finish of fourth, gaining him two places in the Driver's Championship to stand 11th. The race finished two laps early as the two-hour limit was reached, the first time this had happened since the 2008 Monaco Grand Prix. Singapore street circuit v2.svg|Marina Bay Street Circuit 2012-Singapore-Grand-Prix-photos-13.jpg|Schumacher crashes into the back of Vergne Di Resta 2012 Singapore.jpg|di Resta finished a career best 4th place Podium3-lg.jpg|Podium Classification Qualifying Notes: * — Bruno Senna and Pedro de la Rosa received five-place grid penalties for unscheduled gearbox changes. Race Notes: * — Mark Webber originally finished in tenth place, but had twenty seconds added to his time after he cut a corner in order to pass Kamui Kobayashi. * — Charles Pic had twenty seconds added to his race time after he was spotted overtaking another car while red flags were being shown in the final free practice session. Championship standings after the race Drivers' Championship standings Constructors' Championship standings * Note: Only the top five positions are included for both sets of standings. Category:2012 Races Category:Races Category:Singapore races